The Only Way In
by nelle-fang
Summary: Right after the final episode of season 3. Brennan, Jesse, Lexa, and Shalimar are trying to understand how Adam Kane is a clone. When they meet someone from two of the team members past who can help them find and rescue their leader.
1. Blast From The Past

Mutant X: The Only Way In

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Summary: Right after the final episode of season 3. Brennan, Jesse, Lexa, and Shalimar are trying to understand how Adam Kane is a clone. When they meet someone from two of the team members past who can help them find and rescue their leader.

Chapter 1

Brennan, Jesse, Lexa, and Shalimar stopped in a dark alley to hide and take a breather  
  
Brennan: How did that happen? Adam is a ... clone! Is that possible?  
  
Lexa: Apparently.  
  
Shalimar: What was that?  
  
She pauses and looks around the corner.  
  
Jesse: What?!  
  
Shalimar: SHHH!!  
  
Then out of the shadows there is rumbling sound and out of nowhere a motorcyclist comes right for them. Shalimar jumps out of he way and the motorcyclist runs right into a wall and crashes. Shalimar rushes over and pulls the driver off.  
  
Lexa: What the hell happened?!  
  
Shalimar: I don't know... someone's coming... I think they're after him. Jesse phase that wall. Brennan help me.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar got the unconscious motorcycle driver through the wall, and then Lexa and Jesse joined them. Brennan and Shalimar carry the unconscious driver to the middle of the room. Shalimar takes off the driver's helmet.  
  
Shalimar: Oh my god. Jesse look.  
  
Jesse looks down at the girl. She is sixteen or seventeen and has a major cut on the right side of her face.  
  
Jesse: Jamie? Is that really her Shal?  
  
Shalimar: I think so.  
  
Brennan and Lexa walk over. They look at each other then look at Shalimar and Jesse.  
  
Brennan: You two know her?  
  
Jesse: Yeah. This is Jamie Scott. Shal and I meet her before we meet Emma and you.  
  
Lexa: Who is she? I mean how did you guys know her?  
  
Shalimar: Adam knew her.  
  
Lexa: Of course...  
  
Jamie stirs then sits up.  
  
Jamie: Shalimar? Jesse? I...I found you.  
  
She tries to get up but stumbles.  
  
Brennan: Hey kido you need to relax you ramed your bike into a wall.  
  
Jamie: Wh...What?!  
  
Shalimar: You don't remember?  
  
Jamie: No I don't but I know why I don't and that's the problem.  
  
Jesse: What do you mean?  
  
Jamie: Well I know I lost consciousness and why I don't remember but...  
  
Lexa: Cause you were shot?  
  
Jamie: What? ... oh that no that's not it. Its what you call my symptoms.  
  
Shalimar: Sweetie lie down your not making any sense.  
  
Jamie: No I am I finally believe them.  
  
Shalimar: Jamie your not making sense. You hit your head, and you're confused.  
  
Jamie: NO! Im dying.  
  
_Hope you like it so far please R&R._


	2. The Fatal Discovery

Mutant X: The Only Way In

Ch. 2 The Fatal Discovery

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Brennan: Wait; back up, how you know your dying exactly?  
  
Jamie: Why don't you ask her!  
  
Jamie points to Lexa.  
  
Lexa: Me? How would I know?  
  
Jamie: You worked for the people who told me this.  
  
Shalimar: What do you mean? The diminion told you this Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Yeah and I know that Jesse past his own "death date" and maybe you can run tests on me to see what Adam did that saved Jesse's life.  
  
Brennan: But to do that we need one a lab to do the tests and two Adam.  
  
Shalimar, Lexa, Brennan, and Jesse look at each other then at Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Well I have a lab. Well a copy of sanctuary's lab anyway.  
  
Shalimar: But Brennan's right we need Adam.  
  
Jamie: Not a problem.  
  
Brennan: Jamie stop confusing us and tell us your plan already!  
  
Jamie: Okay okay I just need to get my car...  
  
Jamie falls over and Shalimar and Jesse run over to her.  
  
Shalimar: Jamie are you alright?  
  
Jamie: It's just the fever. It's not a big deal.  
  
Shalimar: Yes it is now tell us where the car is and we will get it okay?  
  
Jamie: Sure it's in the parking garage across the street from the dinner.  
  
Jesse: That's just a few blocks away. Lexa and I will bet it.  
  
Jamie: You'll need these.  
  
She tosses him a set of car keys.  
  
Shalimar: Jess hurry back.  
  
Jesse: Yeah.  
  
Jesse and Lexa walks out of the door opposite of the wall where Jesse phased through before.  
  
Brennan: You don't look too good Jamie...  
  
He touches her forehead.  
  
Brennan: Whoa! You're burning up.  
  
Jamie smiles a little. Both Shalimar and Brennan look at each other.  
  
Jamie: It's okay it's just the second phase out of the five that I will go through before I die.  
  
Shalimar: We won't let that happen. We will find a way to cure you I promise.  
  
Jamie: Shalimar I didn't come to you and Jesse to get help to save my life, I came here to try and help you and Brennan and Lexa. I came here to let Jesse run tests on me and himself to save your lives because it's too late for me.  
  
Shalimar turns away and she starts to cry. Jamie takes her hand.  
  
Jamie: Shal I love both you and Jesse and of course Adam very much and you were and will always be my family. Now so Brennan and Lexa will also.  
  
Brennan: Jamie we will do our best to save your life also cause you are part of our family and we don't do well with someone in the family saying to forget about them dying and not do anything to prevent it.  
  
Jamie smiles and Brennan hugs and kissed both Jamie and Shalimar.  
  
_**I hope this is how you the readers like it. Please R&R and ideas if you have any. My ears are wide open.**_


	3. The Tricky Solution

Mutant X: The Only Way In

Ch. 3 The Tricky Solution

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Jesse and Lexa came back with a dark blue yukon and Brennan and Shalimar helped Jamie into the back seat. Jamie had told Jesse where the secret lab was and was off. Once they got into the building Jamie went right into her third phase, lose of control of her powers.  
  
Jamie: Someone knock me unconscious or something...AHH... Hurry.  
  
Brennan throws a strong bolt of lightning at Jamie and she fell to the floor.  
  
Shalimar: Jamie are you okay?  
  
Jamie: So far. Sure. I'm peachy!  
  
Shalimar laughs and goes to help her up to a bed for her to rest on. Jesse goes to the computer and starts looking for a drug that he can give to Jamie that might so the phases down to give them more time to cure her. Of course they need Adam's help to do that.  
  
Brennan: Wow this dose look like Sanctuary's lab from three to four years ago.  
  
Jamie: I remember when I first meet Shalimar and Jesse I was 12 years old and I just lost my parents in a fatal car crash. Adam took me to Sanctuary until I got more permanent home.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Adam: Jamie this is Shalimar Fox and Jesse Kilmartin.  
  
Jamie: Nice to meet you both.  
  
Adam: From now on this will be your home until further notice.  
  
Jamie: I can't stay with you, Shalimar, and Jesse?  
  
Adam: I'm afraid you can't  
  
Jamie looks disappointed but understood. Adam shows Jamie around then shows her to a room.  
  
Adam: This is your room for now. You can decorate it as you like.  
  
Jamie goes up to Adam and hugs him. Shalimar and Jesse smile at this because they thought Jamie as a little sister, apart of their family.  
  
Jamie: Adam you have been like a father to me and I'm so grateful to you.  
  
Adam: And you have been like a daughter to me Jamie.  
  
They hug each other again.  
  
Back to Present  
  
Jesse: I remember that you didn't want to leave cause Adam was technically your only family left.  
  
Jamie: Yes but so were you and Shalimar. I didn't want to leave you two either.  
  
Shalimar smiles and walks over to Jamie and gives her a kiss on the head.  
  
Jesse: Okay this might help but it has some side effects.  
  
Brennan: What are the side effects?  
  
Jesse: Dizziness, hallucinating, and no remembrance of where you are three out of five times.  
  
Shalimar: Jess you can't find anything less dangerous?  
  
Jesse: NO  
  
Shalimar looks at Jamie to try and say something.  
  
Jamie: Wait Jesse that would be perfect.  
  
Brennan: What are you talking about?  
  
Jamie: Its are only way in!  
  
Lexa: Are you saying that living you this drug would be are ticket to get into the Diminion where Adam is?  
  
Jamie: That's exactly what I'm saying. You can use me to open the door.  
  
Shalimar: How? We don't need that. You said you knew where Adam was.  
  
Jamie: I told you I knew where I was held. Anyway they will take me to Adam.  
  
Brennan: How do you know that?  
  
Jamie: Brennan how do you think the only way of getting Adam to do what they want him to do unless the person who needs the cure is someone he loves, and that if he doesn't she will die.  
  
Jesse: So Adam finds a cure to save Lexa, Brennan, and Shalimar then...  
  
Jamie: Then take the cure away from the Diminion.  
  
Brennan: That's brilliant.  
  
Jamie: Thanks. I just hope it works.  
  
Shalimar: Yeah I think it might but we want Adam to save you also.  
  
Jamie: Shal no mater what happens just know you all did save me... Now Jesse give me that drug.  
  
Jesse walks over to Jamie and is about to give her the drug when Brennan stops him.  
  
Brennan: Wait how will the Diminion find you?  
  
Jamie: All I have to do is go out into the open and they will find me. If they ask why I have such symptoms I'll tell them I used this drug to slow the phases down so I can live longer. (She looks at all of them) Don't worry I wont mention you guys.  
  
Jesse gives her the drug. They wait till it starts working then Jamie goes into the open night. The Mutant X team follow closely behind her on the roof tops of the buildings. Then they see men in suits following her. Their plan is working. All of a sudden Jamie stumbles into an alley, and starts yelling for Shalimar and Jesse.  
  
Jamie: Shalimar, Jesse I saw it happen again it won't go away!  
  
Brennan: What is she doing? I thought she was going to leave us out!  
  
Shalimar: She is leaving you and Lex out it's just she is remembering her first night mare at Sanctuary. Jesse this isn't a symptom is it?  
  
Jesse looks at the paper.  
  
Jesse: Damn it. It is a symptom how could I missed that.  
  
At A Secret, Hidden Building  
  
Man: Adam we found Jamie and we are going to bring her in, and if you don't find a cure you will watch her die!  
  
Adam: Your lying there's no way Jamie would let herself get caught by the Diminion again!  
  
Man: We will see.

_**Hope you like how its going. Please R&R.**_


	4. Step One

Mutant X: The Only Way In 

Ch. 4 Step One

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Dark Alley  
  
Jamie is now starting to lose her vision as the men in suits close ht opening. Jamie can sense them and she's ready to kick their ass, but she feels dizzy and almost falls over. Then the closet man grabs Jamie and then two more grab and then a four man sticks something into her arm. Jamie throws him of. Then Jamie stumbles to the back ob the alley.  
  
(Softly) Jamie: Shalimar they gave me something; it's started.  
  
Shalimar: Just hang in there alright.  
  
Jamie: I love you all. If I don't make it tell Adam I still love him!  
  
Then two men started to come at Jamie. Shalimar is trying so hard not to save her. Instead she talks to Jamie.  
  
Shalimar: Jamie, Look out behind you!  
  
Jamie turns around with a round house kick and sending the confused man hard into the ground. Jamie fights most of the men with not being able to see very well. Then a familiar man walks up to Jamie.  
  
Man: I told you I would find you!  
  
Jamie: You only found me because I took a drug that confuses me. So if I hadn't taken it you wouldn't have even found me dead carcass!!!!  
  
Then man kicks her hard in the face.  
  
Man: Just because you're a feral and an elemental doesn't mean I can't hurt you.  
  
Jamie: Right know you could hurt me because of the drug I took and the one your boys gave me. So in other words I would have kicked your sorry ass! You couldn't even take me when I was near death when you had shot me five times. Remember?  
  
Shalimar and Jesse both chuckle. The man kicks again but Jamie stops it.  
  
Jamie: And the only real reason I didn't block the first one was I wanted to know if you still kicked like a sissy. And guess what you do.  
  
She gets up and kicks him in the crouch. And the man falls down.  
  
Jamie: Who's weak now? Dumb Ass!  
  
After that comment he looks up and Jamie gives him a hard kick in the stomach and he falls over again.  
  
Jamie: You are pathetic when you can say you can beat me up. Sure you can beat me up when I'm unconscious!!!  
  
Jamie the backs up and feel the other drug taking its effect.  
  
Jamie: You're a cheater Terry. You're ...a...cheat...er!  
  
She falls unconscious.  
  
Terry: I thought that would never kick in.  
  
Shalimar: Guess that Terry is sure scared of Jamie!  
  
Lexa turns to Jesse and Shalimar.  
  
Lexa: Do you think she can get to Adam in time for him to save her?  
  
Shalimar: Yeah... I hope so.  
  
Brennan puts his hands on Shal's shoulders.  
  
Brennan: She'll make it through! Do you know what I mean? She's you and Jesse put together.  
  
Jesse: But she also has a little of Brennan in her too.  
  
Shalimar: Yeah and a whole lot of Adam cause if I didn't know it I would say that Jamie was Adam's daughter.  
  
The Mutant X team left to get started on the second part to Jamie's plan.  
  
Jamie woke up in a cell. She was cold from sweating so much. She looked around and saw people in white coats. She knew her plan was now about to go into part two of her plan. She looked down at her finger and saw that no one removed her ring her mother and father gave her on her ninth birthday. She had put a communication device in it and there was no way anyone could trace it.  
  
Terry: Well look who's up.  
  
Jamie: And look who's a scardy cat.  
  
She smirks at him and he glares back.  
  
Terry: Get her ready to be taken to the lab.  
  
Man: Yes sir.  
  
The men got out a trank gun out and was about to use it when Jamie got an idea.  
  
Jamie: AHHH!! Make it stop!  
  
Jamie yells out screaming her head off. Her idea worked the doctor's panicked. She then fell hard to the floor. They thought she had feinted.  
  
Terry: Take her to the lab quickly!  
  
Lab  
  
Once in the lab Jamie could really relax she knew that Adam would be there soon. Her father. Well the only one who cared for her like a father who was still alive. Then she could sense him. He came in so quietly like he didn't want to wake her, like he wanted to watch her sleep, like he was her father. Yet he was to Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and Lexa; and would always love Jamie because he heard her say she wanted him to be her new father, but he couldn't, she had relatives and he had to let her go. Just like how he had to move on when he found out Emma was killed in that explosion one year ago. Adam walked over to Jamie who was lying still and kissed her head. At that moment Jamie's' memories of Sanctuary and Adam came flooding back.

_**Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you like it. Please R&R**_


	5. Going In And Out

Mutant X: The Only Way In

CH. 5 Going In And Out

By: NelleFang-Slayer

It was 7:00 AM and Jamie was ready to train with Shalimar who was now a big sister to her. Jamie loved working out with Jesse and Shalimar, but most of all working with Adam. He was her mentor, her friend, a father figure.  
  
Adam: Jamie aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?  
  
Adam yells toward Jamie's room. Jamie comes running out.  
  
Jamie: Sorry Adam. I was just writing in my journal.  
  
Jamie sits down and Adam gives her a bowl of cereal.  
  
Shalimar: What do you write in you journal any way?  
  
Jamie looks up from her cereal and smiles.  
  
Jamie: Just my thoughts, like how I feel when I have my nightmares.  
  
Jesse: Are you still having those?  
  
Jamie: Yeah but they're not as bad anymore. Thanks to you guys.  
  
Jamie gets up and hugs Shalimar, Jesse, and Adam.  
  
Jamie: Adam?  
  
Adam: Yes?  
  
Jamie: Is it wrong to say that you're my family?  
  
Adam: No, no it's quite alright because that's how we feel about you also.  
  
Shalimar gets up and clears the dishes.  
  
Shalimar: Come on you two lets go kick some hologram ass!  
  
Jamie: Alright!!  
  
Jamie runs up to the Dojo while Jesse and Shalimar set the holograms up.  
  
Later That Day  
  
Adam walks into Jamie's room. She had just finished filling in the workout she had with Shalimar and Jesse in her journal.  
  
Adam: You looked good out there.  
  
Jamie: Really?  
  
Adam: Yeah. So your nightmares are slowly going away?  
  
Jamie: Yeah. I mostly dream about joining Mutant X...  
  
Adam looks at Jamie.  
  
Jamie: When I'm older of course.  
  
Adam: That could be a possibility.  
  
Jamie smiles and goes to hug Adam. Jamie wakes up in the white room where she was pretending to be unconscious with an older Adam looking over her. He bends down and he whispers something in Jamie's ear.  
  
Adam: Is this your plan. Get yourself caught?  
  
Jamie moves her head around before stopping it facing Adam.  
  
Jamie: No! My plan is to rescue you.  
  
Adam: You're doing so well!  
  
Adam says sarcastically.  
  
Jamie: The others are on it to. They will... they will............  
  
Adam: Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Adam! It's happening. The fourth phase.  
  
Jamie yells at the top of her lungs then passes out. She wakes up in her room at Sanctuary. She still got nightmares, but there were different they were about her losing her second family. Shalimar, Jesse, and Adam run into her room.  
  
Adam: Hey you okay?  
  
Jamie: Yeah.  
  
Shalimar walks over to Jamie's bed.  
  
Shalimar: Another bad dream sweetie?  
  
Jamie: Yeah.  
  
Adam: The same one you had last night?  
  
Jamie nods. After a month at Sanctuary Jamie's nightmares went from her parent's car crash to Jamie seeing Adam, Jesse, and Shalimar dieing in front of her eyes. Now Jamie wasn't lying to Adam it just had been a different dream she has been having. Adam walked over and kissed her head.  
  
Adam: If you want to talk about it you know where to find me.  
  
They are al about to leave when Jamie gets out of bed.  
  
Jamie: It's not the same dream with the car crash. It's about you three.  
  
They all look around. Shalimar goes over to hug her so called "new sis" and held her in her arms.  
  
Shalimar: Hey they are just dreams.  
  
Adam: Shalimar's right. You, I guess don't want any thing bad happen to us.  
  
Jamie: Yeah I don't want anything bad happen to you guys because you're my family and I love you guys.  
  
They hug and Jamie wakes up in the white room covered in sweat and wires.  
  
Jamie: Adam?  
  
Adam: Yeah?  
  
(Whispers) Jamie: I will get you out of here I promise.  
  
A man walks into the room.  
  
Man: How's it coming Adam?  
  
Adam: Great. If she wasn't going to die in a couple of days!  
  
Man: Hey its not our fault she ran away after finding out what was happening to her.  
  
Jamie get off the bed and walks toward the man and he backs up.  
  
Man: don't come any closer!  
  
Jamie: Or what you'll kill me?  
  
Jamie shocks him a little.  
  
Adam: Jamie stop!  
  
Jamie: Alright. Alright.  
  
Man: Once you're cured you will be terminated!  
  
Jamie: In... Your...DREAMS!!!!  
  
The man walks out with a smirk on his face.  
  
Man: Ohh did that scare you? I'm...NOT sorry!  
  
The man finally leaves the room.  
  
Jamie: When I'm cured I'll kill them before they kill me!  
  
Adam: You need to relax. Your molecular structure is not stable.  
  
Jamie: You are definitely the Adam Kane I know and love. And I will relax if you wear this.  
  
Adam takes the necklace and looks at it.  
  
Adam: This is the necklace Shalimar and Jesse gave you for your arrival at Sanctuary.  
  
Jamie: I thought you needed it more than I did.  
  
Adam: Thanks.  
  
Jamie hugs Adam the whispers...  
  
Jamie: You can talk to them through this. They can also track you to find you. (Out Loud) I love you Dad!  
  
Adam: I love you too Jamie.

_**Sorry it took me so long to up date. Please R&R.**_


	6. Getting Ready

Mutant X: The Only Way In

Ch. 6 Getting Ready

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Jamie's Secret Lab  
  
Shalimar and Brennan are on the sofa together when Jesse runs in.  
  
Jesse: Adam just made contact.  
  
They run over to the computer area.  
  
Adam: Jesse how was Jaime when the Diminion took her?  
  
Jesse: Phase four. I think.  
  
Adam: Then I don't have much time. She keeps going in and out. I don't know how much time she has left.  
  
Shalimar: Adam you can't let her die!  
  
Jamie: I won't!  
  
Shalimar: Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Yeah. I'm okay; Adam will find cures don't worry. I have always trusted Adam with my life. All I need you guys to do is to get ready to come and get Adam out of here.  
  
Brennan: Wait what about you?  
  
Jamie: I broke out once before it's a piece of cake. They think I'm to out of it to escape.  
  
Adam: Yeah they really do I'm Jesse and Lexa had more security then what Jamie has.  
  
Lexa: We had Sub Dermal Governors.  
  
Adam: Exactly.  
  
Shalimar: So Jamie has control of her powers?  
  
Jamie: Well sort of they think that since I can lose control at any time, having a Sub Dermal Governors could kill me...  
  
Lexa: And they don't want that to happen because...  
  
Shalimar: She's the only mutant they know who has started the phases.  
  
Jamie: My perfect escape. Any way when I was here last I did have a Sub Dermal Governors but I still escaped... but that's another story. I think Adam is almost there. Lexa is the disc in the necklace that I gave to Adam?  
  
Lexa: Yes, so Adam after you have the cure, down load all the information on the blue disc and then take the red disc put it in and type in RUN. After ten minutes the computers will all in the building and we will shut down the electricity around it to make it look like a power outage.  
  
Adam: Some ones coming I'll check in later.  
  
Jamie: You know I'm not afraid of dying. Is that a bad thing?  
  
Shalimar: No it's not because you know Adam will cure you and prevent that from happening.  
  
Jamie: I know. You're my only family now.  
  
Brennan: Hey cheer up once your cured we can rebuild Sanctuary and you can live with us.  
  
Lexa: Not in the same place though the Diminion would be able to find it again.  
  
Jamie: You're right Lexa you need a new spot. Jesse look under the file PROJECT M... I have to go. Bye.  
  
Jesse: Oh my god. She already started it.  
  
Lexa: What are you talking about?  
  
Jesse: She built a new Sanctuary and Double Helix. All we need to do is make it homey.  
  
Brennan: where is it?  
  
Jesse: A few miles away from the old one. I can get the new Helix here so we can check it out.  
  
Jesse types and then laughs.  
  
Shalimar: What's so funny?  
  
Jesse: It's already here. Look.  
  
Jesse points to a wall.  
  
Brennan: Jess there is nothing there!  
  
Jesse pushes a button on the computer and the wall disappeared  
  
Shalimar: Oh... My... God!  
  
Brennan: I have to check this out.  
  
They all climb into the new improved Double Helix; new computers, new screens, and new chairs.  
  
Jesse: this is great. How'd she do this?  
  
Shalimar: Jess remember when Adam and Jamie would be gone in the weekends with no way of tracking them!  
  
Lexa: You mean they built this and Adam never told us.  
  
Brennan: Because the Diminion would have found out. That's why he kept it a secret.  
  
Jesse: Who wants to go check it out?  
  
Brennan: Oh we are all going but I'm flying!  
  
They arrive at the new Sanctuary. It is much bigger than the old one but it looks very similar.  
  
Brennan: This is fantastic. I wonder how many rooms it has.  
  
All of a sudden two holograms appear.  
  
Adam: Hello Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan, and Lexa welcome to your new home. Your rooms are in the same place.  
  
Shalimar: Oh my god it's Adam from a year ago.  
  
Adam: Jamie and I made this because we both knew someone was after me so we built Sanctuary 2. It has all the same things from the old one and all of your stuff. No Brennan it wasn't destroyed the item that were at Sanctuary were all fakes.  
  
Jamie: Shal, Jesse I'm sorry we couldn't tell you before. You are here because Adam is in danger. All of what you need for your mission is here. I love you both. See you soon.  
  
Brennan: That was a very young Jamie.  
  
Shalimar: That was her just before she left.

_**Thanks for the reviews. Hope this to your liking. :) Please R&R.**_


	7. Almost There

Mutan X: Only Way In

Ch. 7 Almost There

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Adam walks into the lab and Jamie sits up. Adam then walks over to his computer desk and sits down.  
  
Adam: I almost got. Just a few more tries and I found a cure.  
  
Terry: That's good news Adam since Jamie is almost in her 5th phase!  
  
Jamie: How would you know?  
  
Terry: Because your chart said you should have died last night, which means you don't have that long.  
  
Adam: I'm trying to work. What do you want?  
  
Terry: Nothing I just wanted to know you progress.  
  
Jamie: Well you know now so get out!  
  
Terry smirks and then turns around and leaves.  
  
Adam: You need to stay calm, Jamie. Don't let your emotions take over you.  
  
Jamie: Like when my parents died.  
  
Adam: That was different.  
  
Jamie: No it isn't. They will probably kill you after they have the formula to cure the mutants. They could have control over the others, Shalimar and Jesse.  
  
Jamie wanted to say Brennan and Lexa's name but it was too risky.  
  
Adam: I know but I cured Jesse, and I don't even know how I did it.  
  
Jamie: I don't know what I would do if I knew I lost you guys. You are all my family.  
  
Shalimar: We know so make sure they don't get their hands on that cure.  
  
Jamie: Yeah (she says to Shal). Adam can you give me a sleeping agent cause I want to sleep but can't with these lights.  
  
Adam: Sure.  
  
Adam gets a syringe and gives it to Jamie. It took a few minutes to work and Jamie was back at Sanctuary playing with the holograms in the Dojo when Adam, Jesse, and Shalimar were off doing Mutant X stuff. Jamie could do the holograms faster now. Even a few times Jamie could beat Jesse. She was just twelve and can still beat his butt. Jamie's room was a normal twelve year olds room; a bed, a desk, lots of pictures, books, and a TV with lots of DVDs next to it. When she didn't want to work out or do anything she would just watch a movie. By the time Jamie was back into the lab with the older Adam standing over her after she dreamed about her and Adam making Sanctuary 2.  
  
Adam: Your up. You have been asleep for nearly three hours.  
  
Jamie: Good I needed the sleep. How's it coming Adam?  
  
Adam: Not so good well for your body because if I use this cure you'll have side effects. For example fever, dizziness, and blackouts, ect...  
  
Jamie: Like "they" care!  
  
Adam: I'm trying so hard to make a cure with no side effects.  
  
Terry: Why, we don't care as long as you cure her.  
  
Adam: Some side effects could kill her and you would never find out if the cure worked or not.  
  
Terry: If the computer says it works then it works!  
  
Adam: Not exactly. See when I found a way to stabilize Gabriel Ashlocke's molecular structure on my computer it didn't do anything for him.  
  
Terry: You tried to cure a mutant who could destroy the world!!!  
  
Adam: It's not like I had a choice he threatened to destroy an entire city.  
  
Terry: So you found a cure but it has side effects that could kill any mutant?  
  
Adam: YEAH! So it makes it worthless!!!  
  
Terry: Fine make it work before Jamie dies tonight!  
  
Terry leaves the room and Adam goes over to Jamie.  
  
Shalimar: Wait Adam you didn't even try to help Ashlocke.  
  
Adam hugs Jamie.  
  
Adam: Yeah but he doesn't know that.  
  
Jesse: So you found a cure?  
  
Adam: Sort of. I'm still trying to make something that will work faster and has little side effects as possible.  
  
Jamie: Don't worry you will.  
  
Adam: I better get working on it.  
  
Adam goes toward the wall that's behind his desk and touches it. He puts a small unnoticeable camera on it so Mutant X can see what is going on in that room. Then he goes to his desk.  
  
Shalimar: How are you doing Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Ah you know SPIFFY with going to die in so many hours!  
  
Brennan: Hey I thought you weren't afraid of this.  
  
Jamie: Yeah umm I LIED!  
  
Lexa: Adam will save you, you do know that right?  
  
Jamie: Yeah I do but that is not what I'm afraid will happen. I'm afraid they will come after you guys and Adam and kill all of you in front of me before killing me painfully.  
  
Jesse: We won't let that happen. I PROMISE!  
  
Adam jumps up.  
  
Adam: I got...no ...never mind.  
  
Jamie looks over and sighs.  
  
Shalimar: Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Yeah?  
  
Shalimar: It will be okay.  
  
Adam: I'm almost there!

_**Hope you like this chapy. Please R&R. :)**_


	8. Breaking In

Mutant X : The Only Way In

Ch. 8 Breaking In

By: NelleFang-Slayer

_Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you like it._

__

Adam runs over to Jamie and bends down to kiss but says something.

Adam: When I said "I'm almost there" it means I got it.

Shalimar: That's great we will get the Double Helix ready.

Lexa: I all ready got to the power box to stop working on your word Adam.

Adam (out loud): Jamie I need to check your vitals okay, so just lay still.

Jamie (whispers): So did you download the info on the blue disc?

Adam (whispers): Yes. (Loudly) Now take a deep breath...good.

Brennan: So we'll come and get you when your ready Adam.

Adam: Right...Everything seems good.

Jamie: How? Aren't I dieing?

Adam: You know what I mean.

Adam walks over to his desk to load the virus disc. Jamie looks at the area where the hidden camera and smiles.

Jamie: It won't be long now.

Lexa: Yeah soon you and Adam will be home at the new Sanctuary and then...

Shalimar: We can finish off the Diminion.

Jamie closes her eyes.

Jamie (in head): I can't leave them I just found them. I know what I have to do but I don't want to.

Voice: I know I wish there was a better way but you know that there is no other way.

Jamie (in head): Will I ever see them again?

Voice: Yes you will. I promise.

Jamie (in head): Will you take care of Adam, cause he hasn't seen me in three and a half years.

Voice: I will.

Jamie (in head): And Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and Lexa. Cause they are like family to me. Like you are.

Voice: I will do my best.

Jamie (in head): I can always talk to you when I need to?

Voice: Yes; anytime, day or night. Now get some rest it won't be too long before you make your escape. Remember that I will talk you through it, alright. If you get scared or confused, I'll help.

Jamie (in head): Okay. I'll see you in a bit.

Adam loads the red disc by typing in "RUN". He then walks over to Jamie and kisses her on the forehead.

Adam (whispers): Okay Lexa it started. Can you see the time from where the camera is?

Lexa: Yeah in eight minutes I'll shut down the power.

Shalimar: We will see you guys soon.

Jamie was trying to remember what her plan was. She suddenly felt tired. It was so weird and she had just woken up from a three hour nap. She must be in the last and final phase. Jamie sat up. She felt dizzy and she then looked at the wall that had the hidden camera.

Jamie: Shal I'm in my final phase, get Adam to come over to me but just to check on. I want the Diminion to think that I haven't reached the last phase yet.

Shalimar: Okay just relax. Adam!

Adam looks up from his computer.

Shalimar: Jamie thinks she reached the final phase, but don't look worried just go over to her slowly.

Adam: Thanks.

Adam walks over to Jamie and touches her forehead.

Adam: Hey you have a fever. Are you sure this is phase five?

Brennan: Yeah it should be because it is almost three days since she should have died so...

Jamie: It's almost time. You guys should be on your way.

Jesse: We are on our way.

Jamie: I love you all so much.

Brennan: Stop talking that way we will be there in two minutes.

Brennan turns the stealth mode on. They are 110 feet from the Diminion compound.

Lexa: I'm activation the power outage.

The power in that whole area was shut down. Brennan sets the Helix down and they land on the roof. Guards are taken out by Lexa and the gang goes through the door.

Jesse: Alright Adam we're inside. We are coming for you; get ready to leave right when we get there.

Jamie gets up and takes the real blue disc from Adam and replaces it with another one. Adam looks around and sees Jamie standing.

Adam: Jamie go lie down you need to relax until I can give you vile number one.

Adam gives her six blue bottles.

Adam: You need to make sure you take one every two hours.

Jamie: When you give me the first one start this.

She hands him a watch. Then she kisses him on the check. The Mutant X team are making it through the building until they come across some Diminion men. Lexa goes "unseen" and Brennan throws bolts of lighting while Shal and Jesse are kicking them out of the way. After five minutes of fighting the team arrive and the room where Adam and Jamie are being held. Jamie runs and hugs them and doesn't want to let go.

Jamie (in head): I don't want to let them go.

Voice: I know but you have to. It is the only way.

**_Please R&R. Thankx! :)_**


	9. The Escape

Mutant X : The Only Way In

Chapter 9

By NelleFangSlayer

Brennan: Come on lets go.

Jamie gets very dizzy and falls over.

Shalimar: Jamie!

Adam: This will help her.

Adam gives Jamie the first antidote shot.

Adam This should help Jamie. Jamie? Jamie can you hear me?

Jamie can barely see Adam let alone hear him.

Jamie: Adam what's going on I can hardly see and hear you.

Then all of a sudden her eyesight and hearing came back.

Jamie: Okay what's going on. Is this part of phase five or just a side effect.

Adam: I'm not quite sure.

Jamie: What!

Lexa: We need to go... NOW!

Brennan picks up Jamie and they all start out of the room. After a few minutes men with guns are running after them. Brennan puts Jamie down and shocks the first three. Shalimar is giving the two in front of them (where they were going) a feral smack down. Terry comes out behind a new group of agents and pulls out a gun. Jamie throws sparks at the entire group. Terry shots at Brennan and Jamie jumps in front of it and takes the bullet. Brennan catches Jamie and throws a bolt of electricity at Terry and it knocks him to the ground.

Shalimar: Jamie are you okay?

Brennan: Why did you do that?

Jamie: You do anything for the ones you love, right?

Brennan: Right. Does it hurt?

Jamie: No. Not really.

Voice (in side of Jamie's head): You have to get going!

Jamie: We have to leave now!!!

They start heading out when Jamie yells out.

Jamie: We need to split up, just head for the Helix. I'll go with one group and Adam make sure that you don't have any tracking devices on you.

Adam: All right, lets go.

But Mutant X doesn't realize that Jamie made sure both groups think she was going with them so she can go a different route.

Brennan: Man I think we took a wrong turn.

Shalimar: Yeah I think so. We should retrace our steps. Maybe we just went to far.

Adam: Lets make sure we don't run into the Diminion guys again because Jamie can't afford to get hurt more.

Brennan: Wait where is Jamie?

Shalimar: Jamie... Where the hell is she.

Adam: She's trying to save us.

Brennan: What do you mean?

Adam: She has the formula on disc.

Shalimar: She's leading them away from us. Jesse?

Jesse (from comlink): Yeah.

Shalimar: Jamie's gone.

Jesse: How she is with Lexa and ...me?

Jesse turns around.

Jesse: I thought she was with us.

Shalimar: Us too we thought he was behind us.

Jesse: You don't think she's doing something stupid. Do you?

Shalimar: I don't know.

Jamie interrupts though comlink.

Jamie: Of course I'm not doing anything stupid.

Adam: Jamie were are you?

Jamie: Sorry Adam. I have to go my own way.

Brennan: Jamie you were shot. Are you crazy? You should not be of by yourself.

Jamie: Your wrong Brennan. Any way, I'm meeting up with a friend. She will help me. Then we will give you a call.

Adam: You don't know if the formula will cure you or not.

Jamie: Yes I do because you made it. I love you all so much. Please forgive me for leaving. I'll see you soon.

Shalimar: Jamie? Jamie! She's gone.

Adam: I guess she is my daughter.

Brennan: You think. I mean that was an Adam exit. But don't worry Shal we will see her again.

**_Sorry for the lateness of this chappy but i had problems with my comp. Enjoy. Please R&R :)_**


	10. Still Hurting

Mutant X : The Only Way In

Chapter 10: Still Hurting

By: NelleFang-Slayer

It has been one week since Adam was rescued and Jamie went her separate way. Shalimar was the most upset. Everyone tried to cheer her up, even Lexa. Brennan tried to get Shalimar to eat and no one knew that Jesse wasn't even sleeping until that morning. Lexa walks up to Jesse.

Lexa: Jess you don't look to good.

Jesse: I'm not sleeping that well.

Lexa: More like not sleeping at all.

Adam walks in with Brennan and Shalimar.

Adam: Jesse your not sleeping?

Jesse: Yeah, I just can't you know. I'm worried about her.

Shalimar runs over to Jesse and hugs him.

Shalimar: I miss her too.

Adam: I know its hard but she had to do what she had to do.

Shalimar: But Adam she was injured she needed us.

Adam: Shalimar she had a friend that could take care of her.

Shalimar: How do you know that she didn't just make it up?

Adam: I know Jamie. I also know that you miss Jamie as much as I do. I have a feeling that she has her own mission isn't complete yet.

And on that note Adam was right, Jamie's mission wasn't over but it would be very soon. Brennan lead Shalimar to her "new" room while Jesse and Lexa had a bone to pick with Adam.

Jesse: Do you think Jamie got the Diminion off our trail?

Adam: I don't know.

Lexa: They won't give up that easily.

Adam: I believe you right. You both need some sleep and in the morning try to train, just to be on the safe side.

Jesse: Okay. Night Adam.

Adam: Night Jesse ...Lexa.

Lexa: Night.

Jesse and Lexa go off to bed.

Adam (to himself): I hope you're alright Jamie, and I hope you can come home soon.

Meanwhile Jamie is in a lot of pain. You can't see who is with her but she is unrapping Jamie's bullet wound.

Women: I need to clean this...

Jamie: Okay.

Women: It will hurt, do you want me to...

Jamie: ...to use your powers, no. Just do it.

Women: Okay. Hold still.

Jamie winces while her friend cleans the wound.

Jamie: Did you send the message to Adam and the others?

Women: Yes they should get it soon. You need your rest.

The women raps Jamie's wound and leaves her.

The next day at Sanctuary

Adam walks into the living area of Sanctuary.

Adam: Jamie just sent a message.

They all run over to the computer and Adam plays the message.

Jamie: I'm sorry I ditched you guys but I had to, for all our sakes. I know you must be mad at me but I bet you understand. If you are wondering about the person who is helping me you should know that if you knew who she was you would believe that I'm in good hands. I will try to talk to you all soon and maybe it will be in person, I hope. I love you all so much. Please don't try to track this, I am you know Adam's daughter. If you want to send me anything, send to the address below.

And it was over. Shalimar started to have tears run down her checks. Brennan came over and hugged her tightly.

Adam: She used her own program to send this.

Jesse: What do you mean Adam?

Adam: Sometimes when Jamie and I couldn't sleep we would work on programs that can't be traced.

Lexa: She is your daughter Adam.

Adam smiles and looks down at a picture of a young beautiful girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

Adam: She is isn't she? I wish I could have done something more.

Shalimar: You did. You helped her realize that she didn't just lose parents she gained a family.

Shalimar hugs Adam.

Women: Jamie! Jamie wake up.

Adam and his team were getting ready for bed when Shalimar decided she needed something to drink. Almost to the kitchen she stopped. Brennan came in behind her and stopped then yelled to Adam and the others.

Brennan: Adam!

Adam, Lexa, and Jesse come running in and once they are right up to Shalimar and Brennan they stopped too. They all stared in the same direction.

_**Please R&R. :)**_


	11. Preview For Episode 2

Preview to my version of the second episode of the 4th season of Mutant X.

Shalimar: Oh my god Jamie!

Brennan: How could you do this to us. Shalimar broke down when you left.

Summary:

Jamie is in trouble. Will Adam forgive Jamie for not telling him something? Will Mutant X ever forgive Jamie for keeping a secret that concerns them? Read Episode 2: A Friend Returns to find out.

_**Please tell me if you will read episode 2.**_


End file.
